


Heaven Can Wait, I Guess

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Kink, Sassy Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen!Cas, Zach is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on fb: Cas comes out in an interesting way when he's fed up with his uncle's homophobic bs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait, I Guess

Castiel hated Thanksgiving.

He kept that thought to himself, however, since it made him sound like a jerk to admit, but he really did. Yes, there was a much needed extra day off, and yes, the pumpkin pie was good... but the holiday also brought about his Uncle Zachariah and Aunt Naomi, with their annoying little _angel_ , Samandriel.

They would always come for Thanksgiving, and bring their judgmental, overly-Catholic, general asshole-ness with them. Castiel's immediate family was Catholic too, but they weren't freaking extremists!

Oh, and what made it even better? Castiel had finally admitted something to himself about a year ago, that he had told no one about.

He was gay... and had a boyfriend named Dean, who he had known since they were kids. At least the best friends part made it easier to bring him over after school and explain frequent outings with him.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention- Dean and I are going, um, bowling, then I'm going along on his, er, date. With this girl. From... bio class. We probably won't be home until tomorrow. Bye!"_

Nobody had figured it out yet, and Cas always felt like he wanted to explode with the secret; but it felt even worse when Zach started on with his gay-bashing crap.

Cas was currently holding out for as long as possible from going downstairs to say hi to them. They had arrived that morning, and he hadn't shown his face.

To be honest, he was too busy texting Dean.

Then he figured he'd better get it over with, because he'd have to go down sooner or later, so he got up, sighing.

He walked downstairs, and caught the tail end of what Zachariah was saying.

"It's a growing problem! They're a danger to society, trying to change how it was back when it worked."

"Trying to change the way God wanted it," Naomi added, taking Zach's hand, and Cas wanted to hurl; he could feel the sickness swirling in his stomach as he came down.

"Hello, Uncle Zach. Hey, Aunt Naomi."

"Castiel... it's lovely to see you," Naomi said, and Zach nodded, shaking his hand. They were both so stiff.

"Where's... Samandriel?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, probably in the kitchen," Naomi smiled tightly, "he said he wanted to find himself a drink."

Cas sighed, and went off to check. He almost gasped when he saw what the 12 year old was doing- making some weird, ice cream, whipped cream, cream cheese, cherry concoction.

"Seriously?" Cas deadpanned, and Samandriel looked up. "Oh look. It's my girly cousin, who writes poems and wears lip gloss!" "That was once," Cas growled, "keep it down, will you?"

It HAD been once- Dean had come over for Christmas dinner (which was an accident just waiting to happen, but Dean's dad was out of town so him and his brother had stayed with them for the week). At one point, Samandriel had walked in on them while Cas had on a little makeup (what, Dean liked it! Sue him for trying to turn his boyfriend on).  Thankfully, they hadn't started doing anything yet, so Samandriel didn't know too much, but it was still something he was teased about.

"Cas is such a girl! Cas is such a girl!" He sang, and Cas frowned.

 "What's your problem, Samandriel?"

"You're my problem," the lanky blonde replied, and walked out.

Cas scowled, muttering, "Little shit," and followed him to where Zach was praising him for making such a "cool" drink he had "invented".

"Whatever," Cas muttered under his breath, sitting down on the couch beside his parents.

"What'd you say, son?" Chuck, his dad, asked, and Cas smiled sweetly, saying, "I just asked what you guys were talking about."

He knew the answer, anyway.

"We were just talking about how the gays are ruining the country," Zach said.

_Of course._

"And the world!"

 "Yes, that too."

Cas cleared his throat awkwardly, and Zach went on.

"They force their ideals on us, and we have to accept it! It's wrong! It's not at all what the Lord intended for us."

" _Ab_ -solutely shameful."

Cas frowned. This was really starting to piss him off. He knew weighing in was a bad idea, but...

"Well, why don't you just let them be? They're not doing anything to hurt you," Cas replied with a mild bitchface. His uncle scowled. 

"They're compromising the human race with their beliefs!" Zach insisted.

 _No, that's what you're doing, you ignorant fuck,_ Cas thought, but he just clenched his fists silently.

"Anyway, I've already taught Samandriel that homosexuality is simply not an option in this family," Naomi said, patting their son on the shoulder.

 _What, do you live in the dark ages?_   Cas wanted to scream, but kept his mouth shut once again. His blood was boiling- why the hell should he be patronized for his sexuality? He was still the same person!

"Anyway- this is getting me in a fluster, talking about this, but I'll say one last thing on the matter- all gays will go to hell," Zachariah said indignantly, "Mark my words, now."

That was the last straw. Cas threw up his hands, got up, and stormed out toward the stairs, inspiring weird glances from his parents.

"Castiel, where are you going?" His mother Rachel asked, and Cas turned, glaring.

"To hell, apparently," he snarked, sassily rolling his eyes and going up to his room.

There was a stunned silence, but Cas had the biggest grin on his face- he had no idea how he would get through Thanksgiving dinner now, but you know what?

He didn't care.


End file.
